Behind Bars
by MyImmortal329
Summary: Set sometime in Season 3. Carol pays Daryl an unexpected visit at the prison.


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from The Walking Dead, comic book series or television series.

Behind Bars

The pull and squeal of metal against concrete echoed through the deserted cell block. A definitive slam and clang as door slammed and lock clicked into place followed. Daryl snapped his gaze up from the blade he was sharpening, watching the shadow dance along the floor as someone drew in closer. The soft, rippling patter of fingertips running over steel bars tinkered through the air. And then there she was, eyes like lasers on him as she stood in the open doorway.

He hadn't been expecting her. The last he'd seen her, she'd been helping Beth in the kitchen, and he'd retreated to the empty cell block to have a little peace and quiet from Ass Kicker's cries and Carl's constant back and forth with Michonne about comic books and other shit he had no interest in. All he'd been able to focus on was Carol's ass in those khaki pants and that her breasts shook slightly with her motions.

"You need somethin'?" he asked, watching as her hand gripped a bar on the door, and she leaned in a little. She was wearing that tank top. The one—he always noticed—that dipped down a little farther than would have been considered decent if she hadn't been wearing a bra underneath.

She peered over her shoulder for a moment before sliding into the cell pulling the door closed behind her. He flinched at the sound, and then she was on him, straddling his lap, her breasts pressing into his chest as she gripped his shoulders. His mouth fell open as the blade and stone fell from his grasp and disappeared under the bunk.

Her gaze was on his mouth, and he groaned when her hand slid up his shirt and over his stomach. His muscles jumped under her touch, as wisps of electric heat rippled and tore through him, right to his groin.

"What…?"

"Gonna ask questions…or are we going to do this?" Those words off of her lips made him jump, and his dick twitched his pants. His hands were on her hips now, as she trailed her hand up his neck before gripping the back of his neck and she brushed her lips over his softly at first before gently biting his lower lip. He groaned, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips, and then his tongue was trusting into her mouth, and she was moaning softly at the feel of him kissing her for the very first time.

Her arms were around his neck now, and she was pushing herself into him, pulling him in, her every nerve singing as his hands moved up her waist and his fingers dragged at her shirt. She pulled her arms up just long enough for him to raise the fabric over her head, discarding it somewhere in the corner before his mouth was on her neck, sucking as his hand palmed her breast, kneading it through the lace of her tattered bra.

"God yes," she groaned, as his nails dragged down the cub and exposed a rosy, pert little nipple. She arched backward, pushing her chest forward, dragging her hands through his hair and pulling his mouth into her. She whimpered softly when his teeth clamped down on it and he teased the little bud with his tongue before roughly pulling the other cup down to tease the other nipple the same way.

Her hands were on the buttons of his shirt now, fumbling to push the fabric away from his chest, aching to taste the salt of his skin there as his muscles rippled with anticipation. Daryl finally managed to unclasp her bra, and it skirted down her arms, hanging there between them before he desperately yanked it away and pulled her against him, her nipples gently dragging against his skin as his tongue traced up her neck and behind her ear, causing her to cry out.

"Please," she whispered, her fingers gripping his bare arms as he shucked his shirt off. Her soft hands, barely calloused yet, smoothed down his scarred back, soothing over the ghosts of pain, giving him new memories of gentle touches, loving touches. He groaned as one hand moved around, dragging down his stomach, cupping his erection through his pants.

"Fuck!" he hissed out, as she pushed him down on the bunk, her fingers pulling at the button as his hand moved up her hip, hooking into the band of her khakis, tugging, aching to touch her.

Before he had a moment to try and even grapple with the button of her pants, her hands were victorious, and she was tugging the fly open and reaching inside, gripping him, her fingers curling around his dick. She smiled coyly at the feel of his pulse thrumming against her palm. She sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth, bringing his hand to her wrist out of fear he might lose it before they had a chance to begin. Their eyes met for a moment before she bent down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. His hand pulled away from hers, and his hips jumped as she began to stroke him. A heady moan escaped her lips when his hand reached between her legs, feeling her heat through her pants. She bit her lip as she pivoted her hips just enough to grind her core against his strong fingers.

She let go of him, and his dick bobbed there for a moment. She moaned softly, pulling herself off of him long enough to slip out of her pants. His mouth watered at the sight of her, bare under those pants, and he couldn't help but think for a moment if she often went commando, or was this something special? Just for him. She sank back over him, stretching over him, her hands overpowering his wrists and pushing them up over his head and onto the pillow. Her mouth was on his neck then, and his dick pressed against her thigh, feeling her slick heat scorching him. His hand was behind her head, gently tugging at her short curls, when her tongue slid down his neck.

He wasted no time in pushing his hands down her waist and over her hips before slipping one hand between her legs, his fingers slipping through her slick folds, his dick twitching when he realized how badly she wanted this. He couldn't suppress the groan of pleasure that escaped his lips when she gently sunk her teeth into his shoulder as he slipped two fingers inside of her.

"Oh God," she groaned, tossing her head back as her muscles clenched around his fingers. She moved her hips in time with his strokes, and his thumb began to press at her clit, holding down the little button for one torturous moment before he began to circle it, teasing her flesh and creating a tremor that spread through her body, leaving her trembling on top of him.

He took the notion then to wrap his arms around her and flip her onto her back, pressing his hips against hers, nudging at her opening, his heart hammering so hard he thought it might break through his chest and kill him in that moment. At least he'd die happy.

She sighed softly as he leaned down to kiss her softly, and when she gently pushed back on his shoulders, he wondered if it was too much, if she realized it had gone too far, but she simply smiled that smile and stroked his cheek, and then he was pushing into her, and everything began to spin.

He had no time to think or to wait for her to adjust to his size, because her walls were wrapped around him like a second skin, and her legs linked with his, and for a moment, it was like they were one being, moving together in a dance as old as the stars.

His hips grazed over hers as he pushed into her, rocking against her and feeling her chest push against his as she arched and strained, her nerves sensitive from lack of attention, her body raw from need and want. Her toes curled into the mattress as he bit his pleasure off against her shoulder, his breath hot against her damp skin.

Her eyes screwed shut as he lifted her hips up, grinding into her, stretching her, every inch of his sensitive skin humming with relief at the feeling of being inside of her, warm, wet, perfect. Home.

He was quickly losing control, and she could feel his breaths growing quicker against her neck. She stroked his stomach, her nails gently tickling over his skin, and she kissed him before whispering against his neck.

"It's ok. It's ok." Determined, however, he held on, and he reached between them, stroking her and getting those cries out of her that he'd never expected to hear, and everything went black as he pushed his face against her shoulder, groaning as he came, spilling into her and completely shattering any dream or fantasy he may have ever had about her. Nothing was truly like the real thing.

As he rolled off of her, his breath slowly returning to normal as he stared at the bottom of the top bunk, he couldn't help the smile that spread over his face as she crawled cat-like over him and nipped at his lips tenderly, her curly hair, dark with sweat, pressed messily against her forehead.

He peered up at her through heavy eyelids, a lazy grin sprawling across his face as she leaned down once more to press a kiss to his lips.

"You wanna talk about this, or…?" Words failed him as she gently rested her chin in the center of his chest, looking up at him through her eyelashes, a little smile spreading across her face as she lazily trailed a finger down his sternum.

"Talk about it?" she asked innocently, biting her lower lip as she watched a blush fall over his cheeks. "I had an…itch?"

"That make me your scratchin' post?" he asked.

"Mmm, no," she grinned, kissing his chin and up his jaw before nibbling on his earlobe. "I saw you watching me in the kitchen."

"You were carryin' food. I was hungry," he protested, though the smile on his lips told her the truth.

"Me too," she chuckled. He snorted as her fingers brushed over his dick. It twitched mildly, but he was spent, and she was going to have to wait until he regained at least a few of his senses.

"So…this…what is this?"

"I don't know," she said softly. "But maybe we can…_talk_ about it some more…tonight." This time he captured her lips with his own, holding her close, drawing her in deeper. She sighed softly when they broke apart.

"Deal," he murmured, pulling her back down for another kiss.


End file.
